König Drosselbart 20
by kinesty
Summary: Neuinterpretation des Grimmschen Märchens in Versform. Was passiert, wenn die verzogene Prinzessin zu Hause rausfliegt, plötzlich hart arbeiten muss und dann feststellt, dass sie zum Gespött gemacht wurde? Losheulen war gestern!


**König Drosselbart 2.0 **

* * *

Eine etwas zeitgenössischere Fassung des Grimmschen Märchens... Viel Spaß damit!

* * *

Es war einmal im Märchenland an einem Sommertag

Als zu der schönen Tochter der alte König sagt:

„Ich mach 'nen Ball noch heute Nacht zu Ehren meines Kindes,

auf dass aus allen Prinzen dort du einen Mann dir findest."

Er sprach's, so kam's, sie waren da und standen in 'ner Reihe,

und Töchterchen Katrina schritt vorbei im besten Kleide.

Die Prinzen war'n zu groß, zu klein und manchmal auch zu bleich,

Katrina lacht', wies alle ab, der Letzte war erreicht.

Besagter war ein junger Mann mit einem starken Kinn,

den nannt' sie höhnisch Drosselbart, mit bösem Spott im Sinn.

Ihr Vater höchst erbost nun schrie mit Schaume vor dem Munde:

„Verwöhntes Biest, das büßt du mir! Verbreitet diese Kunde."

Die Kunde hieß, sie sollte nun wie eines Bettlers Göre

Von armem Stand den nächsten nehm'n, der gnädig sie erhöre.

Doch Weh und Ach! Wie kam es wohl? Ein Spielmann nahm sie fort,

er führte sie – zu Fuß, oje – an einen düstren Ort.

Die teuren Schuhe sie zerriss auf ihrem langen Weg,

ein Schicksal, das fast jede Frau im tiefsten Kern bewegt.

Trotz Jammern und viel Fluchens frug sie den neuen Mann,

wem wohl so schöne Wiese und auch Wald gehören kann?

„Dem Drosselbart ist alles das, dem König dieses Reiches",

erklärt' der Spielmann gut gelaunt am Ufer eines Teiches.

„Wenn du nicht oberflächlich wärst, wär' all dies nun das deine.

Des einen Pech, des ander'n Glück, macht dich komplett die Meine.

Vergiss den Prunk, den Pomp und Glanz, du wirst von nun an leben

wie ich es dir befehlen werd', du musst dich mir ergeben."

So sprach der Mann und wie sich zeigt' war'n das nicht hohle Worte,

sie musste sehr viel Arbeit tun, von allerschlimmster Sorte.

Katrina wurd' sehr oft bestraft und da sie nicht geschickt war,

wurd' nur im Schloss als Küchenmagd sie schließlich unverzichtbar.

In ihrem Kleid hatt' sie zwei Töpf' mit feinen Überbleibseln

um täglich für den Mann und sich das Essen hinzudeichseln.

Im Schloss wurd's eines Abends laut, ein Feste war im Gange,

Katrina in den Ballsaal schlich, die Party lief schon lange.

Des Königs Sohn entdeckt' sie bald und hielt sie fest zum Tanze,

sie wehrte sich und trat nach ihm, sehr peinlich war das Ganze.

Sie war geschockt weil sie schon längst den Königssohn erkannte,

es war wen man seit kurzer Zeit nur Drosselbart noch nannte.

Er ließ nicht los und packte zu und riss sie von den Füßen,

sodass in einem hohen Schwall die Töpfe sich ergießen.

Der Pöbel lachte, höhnte sehr und sie wurd' rot wie Blut,

doch mehr aus Wut denn Schamgefühl als Drosselbart anhub:

„Ich hab dir 'ne Lektion erteilt, du arrogante Hex!

Denn unter Spielmanns Kutte hab ich selbst dir zugesetzt.

Mein Stolz war wirklich stark verletzt und deshalb sollst du zahlen:

Mit deiner Schmach, Entwürdigung und Armut will ich prahlen!

Um den Triumph perfekt zu machen, du kommst nicht drum herum,

sagst du zu mir vor allen hier ganz laut ‚Entschuldigung'!"

Katrina wurd' noch röter und holte ganz tief Luft,

und rief voller Empörung (ihr Zorn war nicht verpufft):

„Mich nennst du Hex? Und willst mich seh'n wie ich zu Kreuze krieche?

Du Sklavenhalter! Du Sadist! Ergötzt dich, wenn ich sieche?

Als deine Frau war ich dein Eigen, ich musste mich dir fügen,

doch das ist jetzt vorbei, mein Freund, gar nichts mehr wirst du kriegen!

Es sei denn, du machst einen Deal und für die heut'ge Schmach

du mich sehr freundlich und sehr nett auch um Vergebung fragst."

Ihm schwoll der Kamm, er grölte los: „Was bildest du dir ein?

Ich füg mich keiner Forderung, beim Bart des Stachelschweins!

Ich hab Recht auf Vergeltung und auch auf deinen Respekt,

dem Mann die Frau muss dienen, selbst wenn sie dran verreckt!"

Katrina, gar nicht kleinlaut, gab ihm sogleich zurück,

dem Prinzen dessen Weltbild anscheinend leicht ver-rückt:

„In Sack und Asche will ich gehen, bevor um Gnad' ich fleh,

Moral ist für dich zweierlei, du Kropf am großen Zeh!

In deinen Augen ist nun mal wenn zwei das Gleiche tun,

noch lange nicht derselbe Mist, kratzt drin statt Hahn das Huhn.

Ich werde meine Töpfe nehm'n und geh' zu meinem Vater;

ich werde bald sein Reich regier'n, als erste Magna Mater!"

Sie sprach's und rauscht' ins Märchenland und machte alles wahr,

sie wurde dort die Königin, ihr Volk schrie: „Wunderbar!"

Katrina nahm auch einen Mann, von dichterischer Zunft,

sie hat es nie bereut, denn er war arm doch voll Vernunft.

Der Drosselbart dagegen, ach, der fragt sich noch bis heute:

„Wie konnte sie zwei Mal gewinnen und das vor all den Leuten?"

Doch immerhin erkannte er, dass nicht sein langes Kinn,

nein, dass sein Chauvinismus ihr so auf die Nerven ging!

* * *

Zur Erklärung: Prinzessin Katrina ist im Original eigentlich namenlos, aber sie erinnerte mich irgendwie an Katrina aus Shakespeares "Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung" :-).


End file.
